


Thanks For The Memories

by 6YearsABrave



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: 2013, Atlanta Braves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6YearsABrave/pseuds/6YearsABrave
Summary: Julio has trust issues - but is it really his fault?





	Thanks For The Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my AU where everyone is bi. Courtesy of my imagination.

Julio Teheran felt alone. 

But not quite as alone as he’d felt when the season began. He was a full-time starter now, and had many more responsibilities and lots more work to do.

And lots to learn, too.

His boyfriend, Randall Delgado, had been lost in the offseason to Arizona. That had caused the bulk of Julio’s loneliness. He thought he’d gotten along fine without him thus far – they’d never played on the same team for any substantial amount of time before. It was never too hard, Julio kept telling himself. Everyone who ever has a boyfriend goes through this at some point.

But Gerald Laird had come to the team during that time as well, considered a veteran who’d been to the World Series before, and was slated to help Julio out. Be his ‘security blanket’ if you will. His personal mentor. And he had certainly helped, on the field. Julio was a good kid and trusted Gerald.

To an extent.

He sat in his locker with his head down, staring at his shoes. He’d won his last start (with Gerald catching, of course), but wins had been coming hard for him so far this season. He knew it’d probably be a while until his next one.

Someone approached him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Julio.”

Julio looked up. It was Andrelton Simmons, his only real close friend since Randall left. “Hey Andrelton,” Julio sighed. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” he replied, sitting next to Julio. “Just looking for some company, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Julio said, perking up. “Glad you’re here.”

Andrelton smiled. He was only a year older than Julio. He averted his brown eyes. “You did great last night.”

“Thanks,” Julio replied. “Gerald helped a lot. I found it’s kind of useless shaking him off sometimes.” He thought for a moment. “It’s actually probably never good shaking him off.”

“When I pitched some in winter ball, I actually found it hard to trust my catcher lots of times too,” Andrelton said, still not looking at Julio. “It really makes you grow up and take charge of the situation yourself. After all, you’re the one actually _making_ the pitches.” Andrelton finally looked over into Julio’s eyes. They were proud. “You’ve learned that, I can tell.”

Julio smiled warmly. In his heart it was almost the same feeling he got when Randall used to compliment him. But it was Andrelton, so it was different. Definitely different.

“Were you very successful as a pitcher?” Julio asked.

Andrelton looked downward before replying, “At times. It was difficult. I’d only pitch now if the team _really_ needed me to.”

“I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather have behind me at short.”

Now it was Andrelton’s turn to smile. He looked over at Julio. “Thanks.”

He felt close enough to Andrelton to go to bed with him – it had just never happened. Sure, he was a close friend, and he was the only one Julio could talk with about personal stuff – like his loneliness issue – but it just felt wrong without Randall being there. He’d never even think about it if Randall _were_ there. And Andrelton seemed to sense that, even though he was single himself. Or at least, Julio thought he was. That was what made Andrelton such a good friend – and just him being there so comforting. 

But Julio wasn’t even sure if he loved Andrelton. No, he already had a boyfriend, even if he was far away. It definitely wouldn’t be right. 

“Good luck tonight,” he told Andrelton before getting up to go.

Andrelton looked up at him. What was that in his eyes? Worry? Insecurity? Doubt?

“Thanks. Again.”

It didn’t matter.

 

Julio’s next start the Braves lost.

He didn’t think that fact was a coincidence given that Brian McCann caught him instead of Gerald. Mac’s style was…different. Sure, he was the team’s leader. But it took him a few innings to get used to it, his mannerisms, his way of doing things. By that time he’d already given up four runs to the Padres, and it was too late. 

Gerald had come up to him after it was official. “Hey,” he said. “You did fine out there.”

Julio looked at him, unsure. “Really? I don’t know why I had to hang those awful breaking balls. They were absolutely crushed.”

“Everyone makes mistakes,” Gerald replied. “It wasn’t Mac’s fault, he was trying to help you.”

“I know,” Julio said, annoyed at it all. “I just feel like it’s going to take me awhile to win with him.”

Gerald looked at him funny for a moment, then shrugged it off. “Maybe I’ll catch you next week.” He bumped Julio’s arm before leaving. Julio’s eyes followed him after he left.

 

The next start, Gerald did catch, and Julio won.

He didn’t allow a hit for five innings at home. It felt so good to be back in the win column, Gerald or no.

Gerald came up to him again afterward as all the guys congratulated him. “What do you say,” Gerald said in confidence to Julio as he set his arm around his slender shoulders, “we go out and celebrate a little tonight?”

Julio smiled to himself. “That might be nice.” His voice had taken on a shy, almost humble tone.

Gerald kept his eyes on the young pitcher. “Good,” he said happily. “I’ll meet you tonight.” They proceeded to make plans. Julio wanted to invite Andrelton, and Gerald obliged, though he was unsure why it was somewhat begrudgingly. After all, they were celebrating _Julio_ , weren’t they?

 

The three of them met at a club on the outskirts that evening around 9:00. Julio was happier to see Andrelton there than Gerald, but who cared?

They settled down at a table as Gerald went to the bar and ordered drinks. Music played and lights flashed across the dim floor. The bar buzzed. It was quite lively.

After some time of once again accepting congratulations from Andrelton and Gerald (once he’d joined them) Julio started to feel happier. It was inexplicable to him. He’d just started to feel more light and airy all of a sudden. He noticed his drink tasted better and better the more of it he drank. He’d never tried this before. The lights were brighter, the music louder.

He smiled, patting Andrelton’s back next to him and laughing. He found he didn’t have a care in the world and he loved it. Gerald and Andrelton smiled with him. He’d won his last start, he was on a roll, and he was on top of the world.

Time started to fly, and people slowly started to leave the club. Julio wanted to stay, but eventually it must have gotten really late, because Gerald said it was time to go.

Andrelton had to go too. Julio was sorry to see him go, and said a long, elaborate goodbye before he did. Gerald then helped him out of the booth where they’d been sitting and they headed out together. Julio rode with Gerald.

 

Julio assumed Gerald was taking him home, but he wasn’t really looking at where they were going. He was getting quite tired, and his head lolled around. It was dark out anyways. His eyes closed. He thought he heard music. He hummed along, still smiling.

They arrived at wherever they were, Julio not really caring at this point, and he was assuming it was Gerald who helped him from the car. Why did he even need to be helped from the car? He was fine, just real tired.

They went inside some place (house, he guessed,) where Julio plopped onto a bed. It was so comfortable…there were so many pillows. 

Then someone came into the bed with him. Julio was so tired and happy and relaxed, he didn’t care who it was. Randall? Andrelton? The lights were dim. Well, it had to be a friend.

He’d already forgotten all about the club by the time he started to doze off and dream about something…what was it? He couldn’t remember as he started to feel things…he started to laugh a little, into the pillows. Then he grabbed hold of them tighter and tighter, without thinking about it.

His clothes were being eased off, and he felt more and more of the cool, smooth bedsheets. He also felt hands – big, strong, yet gentle hands – beginning to stroke him all over. He lay there, limp, taking it all in.

After the hands (whoever’s they were) got all over him and warmed up to him they started to work him open. Julio started to squirm ever so slightly, and giggled a little. It’d been a long time since he’d gotten laid and he knew it. He didn’t remember Randall coming back…ah, but he was so happy he didn’t care. As long as it felt good. But he was certainly thinking of Randall, and it may as well have been Randall.

He laughed again, a high-pitched sound he himself barely heard. Before long a latex-edged thing was slid into him, and Julio knew it was time for the big-time. He breathed heavier, taking it in. Of course he was tired, but his heart started beating faster. He rubbed his face against his pillow. As time passed he felt it less and less, and he started to relax again without even knowing it. Soon he would drift off into another dream. The night was getting on and Julio was, after all, very tired.

 

Julio woke up slowly from a deep sleep. He yawned, stretched out his arms, and opened his eyes. He was so comfortable.

His eyes immediately became wider. Where was he?

He was in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed, half-dressed and disoriented, all alone. His head swooned as he lifted it from the pillow, and he groaned in unexpected pain. He tried to sit up, but fell back to the bed. 

“Ugh,” he said. “What…happened…” He tried to remember for a moment, rubbing his head. Then as he relaxed his body again he did.

He was at a club with Andrelton and Gerald, and then he was getting laid…

Laid? With who?

Obviously with someone, as he recalled his sensations from the previous night. They were definitely real. Then he remembered that they were only about a month and a half into the season, and Randall was in Arizona…

So who had fucked him?

Julio started to get just a little bit nervous. What had really happened to him last night? He was clearly drunk, as his head swam under the influence of a hangover. He’d never remember on his own…he’d have to find someone. 

But Julio didn’t have to do that on his own, as someone walked into the room just then. “Hey,” a man’s voice said. “You feeling alright? Listen, Julio, it’s time for you to get going home…I brought you some water.”

Julio forced his eyes open again and turned to look at the source of the voice.

It was Gerald Laird.

“G-Gerald?” Julio said quietly.

“Yeah?” Gerald answered. “You stayed with me last night. Remember, we were out celebrating? Listen, you probably don’t feel that good. Have some water.”

Julio reached out and took the glass of water from Gerald. He sipped it, slowly, looking up at Gerald the whole time, trying to decode the satisfied look on his face. 

He handed the glass back, almost dropping it. His head didn’t seem to spin as much now. “It…it…it was _you?_ ” He asked quietly.

Gerald looked from side to side, as if he were trying to come up with something in his head. “What was me?”

“Last night,” Julio replied. “In bed.” He stared at Gerald, who wore a t-shirt and shorts. “Someone did me.”

“Now, Julio, let’s not jump to conclusions,” Gerald said, in a tone like he was defending himself. “Your head was swimming last night, you’d drank a lot, it was late…”

“No, Gerald,” Julio insisted. “I know what I felt was real. It had been a long time, so I knew it. Besides,” he lowered his voice, “Randall’s in Phoenix, and Andrelton went home.”  
Gerald stared at Julio, silent, a blank look on his face. He was cornered, they both knew, with no way out.

It was true.

Before Gerald could say anything Julio sighed. “Could you help me get up?”

Gerald snapped out of his guilty reverie and came closer to the bedside. He held out a quivering hand, and Julio took it.

When Julio was out of bed and dressed Gerald came to him. “Do you want to get going home?”

“It’s alright,” Julio replied calmly. “I’ll take a cab.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Gerald’s voice sounded humbled and quieter than usual. But Julio still couldn’t bring himself to look up at the catcher, or even raise his own voice.

 

He had been used, and he didn’t like it.

He knew Gerald was a veteran, and had years more experience than him, but Julio also knew that what Gerald had done wasn’t right. It didn't exactly feel like rape in the traditional sense, but the whole affair definitely wasn’t consensual, either.

It was very hard, and would’ve been hard for anyone, to trust someone who’d done that.

Julio told all this to Andrelton Simmons the following evening, meeting alone in Julio’s locker. “But you made it through,” Andrelton said. “And it didn’t hurt you.”

“I guess,” Julio replied. “It only hurt me on the inside.” Julio sighed, looking down at his lap. Andrelton put a hand out on his slumped shoulder.

“I had no clue something like that would happen,” Andrelton said. “I thought we were just out, having fun, and that was it. I guess I should’ve-”

“No, Andrelton, it wasn’t your fault at all,” Julio interrupted, putting a hand on Andrelton’s arm. “I mean, no one could have seen it coming.”

Andrelton looked in pure sympathy over at his friend. “You didn’t deserve this.”

“How will I ever trust him?”

Andrelton was silent for a moment. “Trust is something that takes incredible courage sometimes,” he finally said. “Did he seem sorry at all?”

Now it was Julio’s turn to think. “Maybe.”

“I would be if I were him,” Andrelton said.

Julio sighed listlessly again, now at a loss. “Oh, Andrelton,” he said heavily as he leaned over and rested his head against his friend’s chest, rubbing his hands across Julio’s back. 

“It’ll be alright,” he practically whispered. “You’ll see. This will all only make you stronger.”


End file.
